LOSER
by KALOS
Summary: Loser Usumaki came on to me hah! I mean really me Sasuke Uchiha...che as if... ratted M for extremely mature content not sexual but definitely mature oh and for Shōnen-ai/ yaoi / boy love what ever you call it and no Naruto bashing really


**AN: ****Alright kids as promised I'm back and this is the first of the crap loads of story's that i have for you all to enjoy now please don't hate me its a very sad, very dark story so for those of you faint of heart best just turn around now. The inspiration for this story came while listening to 3 doors down's Loser and quite frankly I had to walk away several times when writing it because it made even me upset but no really i think it might be some of my best work yet.**

**This is a Yaoi / Shōnen-ai so if you don't like ...damn it read it and give it a shoot!! any who its non explicit but it does dead with some dark issues .. I don't want to give the plot away so ill stop there you want to know about it read it.**

**By the way this is my first yaoi and my first POV style so i hope you enjoy the next chapter for retribution will be posted later today i hope but for sure before the weekend is over it's just pending approval.**

**oh oh oh GUESS WHO IS GOING TO AX THIS YEAR ( jumps up and down ) that's right ME ME ME woot so any one going hope to see you there ok**

**cue disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: For those of you who know I don't own Naruto for those of you who don't get with the program**

**Disclaimer II: Yea I saw the disclaimer above on a story that I read on here and I loved it, although it was a while ago so I'm not sure if I got it down right. So if it's yours I'm sorry if I mutilated it and please let me know so I can give you credit I cant seem to find my way back to that particular story but I will search for you and ask you myself but it would be easier if you found me I think.**

* * *

Its lunch time and I sit amongst the many people that call themselves my fiends. Huh they barley know me. I slump into my uncomfortable cafeteria chair as I let the events from yesterday replay in my head.

Loser Usumaki came on to me hah! I mean really me Sasuke Uchiha...che as if … we could never be. He threw it in my face ha he had caught me staring at him… me!! Well truth be told I guess I had made it a pass time of mine but then again how could you not with those loud clothes and voice … and the way his soft blond hair caught the sun ... and his eyes the way they sparkled when he smiled… alright maybe I have a thing for the kid but still.

When I say he came straight up to me I do mean straight up to me with a fierce determination I had never seen in his eyes. I must admit I almost faltered and gave in to temptation like in the matrix he offered me the blue pill and swore I would not regret it that he would love me forever and just when I was about to take his hand the sound of laughter from around me pulled me from the spell his eyes had cast and I found my self surrounded by my "friends" who were all mocking his stupidity.

The hand that I had stretched unconsciously to him was pulled back and a like a slingshot released the back side of my hand connecting with the side of his handsome face sending him flying to the floor. Instantly I felt sick as the others around me erupted in an even louder laughter as Naruto looked up to me from his position on the floor though watery eyes. I was mad at them for laughing, at him for telling me this so publicly and finally but mainly at my self for letting them have this effect on me. With out thinking I opened my mouth and pulled on my Uchiha mask to cover any trace of pity I felt for the loser…my loser … my Naruto.

Don't ask what I said I swear I don't remember all I know is that I could have sworn I saw the life leave his eyes as he slowly got up from his position on the floor as he too put on his mask.

"Che yea right bastard you swear I have the hot's for you that's what you probably think huh that every one wants the great Sasuke Uchiha but not me" he said with a huge smile and a raspberry to top it off as he walked away. He almost made a safe retreat … almost Karin who sat at the end of the table suck her foot out in time to trip him and he went down unceremoniously face first and again my friends and half the cafeteria burst out in laughter.

He scrambled to his feet after a quick second and dusted the front of his shit and uncharacteristically, quietly walked from the cafeteria. I wanted to follow him to apologize to… well it doesn't matter what I wanted to do because I didn't, because I'm a coward that hides behind an indifferent mask and the mask is worth more than anything and any one to me.

The loud bang of the cafeteria doors snap me out of my musings and I see him… err I think it's him. He is wearing nice clothing, a suit that seems to be custom tailored and designer shoes. All eyes are on him I hear cat calls from the corner of the cafeteria where his looser friends all sit everyone else is to shocked at how he looks to say anything. With out sparing any one a glance he makes for the stage. Clutching his hideously orange back pack, that is slung over his shoulder, as he hops on to the stage with effortless ease. He stands straight and after a second of looking at his shoes he pulls on his mask and smiles at the many faces gawking at him I stare impatiently as the twinge of jealousy makes my jaw clench, I take a sharp breath in but none of my friends notice they are entranced by him by the beauty no one but ME saw before.

He reaches into his back pack and we all see the gun at the same time there is a collective gasp and still no one moves we are all now petrified. Slowly he raises it to his own head and my heart is now in over drive and I'm scared.

"Don't do it" I whisper my mask is cracking and tears form in my eyes.

"NOO NARUTO HE IS NOT WOTH IT" My head snaps in the general direction of the voice and I see a pink haired girl running for him the others he hangs with in toe.

Tears streaming down his face he smiles at his friend "Its not for him … that was just my pathetic attempt at having something… someone to live for" and then his eyes connect with mine and he mouths to me "It's ok … not your fault" his friends jump on to the stage and his gun goes off and I see him collapse.

My mouth droops open my hands wrap inn a death grip around the arms of my chair my mask is on the floor at my feet in pieces. I feel the hot liquid pouring from my eyes and screams as people run from the scene no one wants to be part of it they want to shut it away no one wants to feel the pain...the guilt… they did this … we did this… I did this…

I'm stuck on my chair I can't get up. Hugo tries to help me up and out of the place. But I push him away disgust written on my face. People push against me in a pathetic attempt at getting away. Some one steeps on my foot and at the sudden rush of pain I can move again and I rush against the crowd leaving Hugo behind calling out my name trice before he too runs.

"shitshitshitshitshit" my mind is racing and I don't know if can do anything still I jump on to the stage were his friends are huddled around him weeping calling his name. All I can do is watch I can even bring myself to touch him… I don't deserve to feel him teachers rush to us.

Kakashi sensei yells something at me but I can't understand him all I know is that huge puddle of blood that has formed around Naruto is only getting bigger.

He picks up the girl with the pink hair by the waist she is soaked in his blood and she struggles against our sensei to stay next to her best friend, she kicks and squirms and screams but she is no match.

Iruka sensei leads a small girl with silver eyes away from the sight she too is reluctant but is too shocked too protest she only stares at her blood covered hands and shakes violently.

Some kid that looks more like a dog than a person has to be dragged away, by both Shizune sensei and Anko sensei, still the kid is putting on a hell of a fight kicking and screaming.

Asuma sensei helps a kid who is desperately trying to light his cigarette but cant due to unusually unsteady hands, he clicks the lighter and holds it for the kid and then lights him self one before leading the teen from the sight of his once friend.

Then I feel him before I even see him or hear him. Sai… him I know too often we mistaken for the other and now he is on me. He's knocked me to the ground and is now straddling my stomach and punching me repeatedly in the face and I do nothing to defend myself.

Oh I am a match for him make no mistake …I just deserve this there is some comfort in the pain and I wish for him to kill me, I think he intends to but is pulled violently from me. I look up though my rapidly swelling eyes and I see him struggling against of Genma Sensei and Roui sensei.

Tears stream down his face and then he yells at me words I thought I would never hear.

"I loved him I LOVED him and he only ever loved you… GOD I LOVED HIM!!"

But for now all I can focus on is mixture of my blood and Naruto's that's on his hands and soaked into his shirt in a way we are together now. Genma Sensei and Roui sensei with a great deal of effort pull Sai from the now nearly empty cafeteria, I can hear the emergency vehicles approaching and Sai's screams, my stomach churns.

I look over to where Naruto lays and I see him surrounded by various teachers all of whom are doing nothing, FUKING NOTHING, GOD DAMN IT HELP HIM!! All they are doing is just staring and crying.

The loud bangs of the cafeteria doors slamming open make me feel like I'm having déjà-vu. I look over or attempt to though the eye that isn't swollen shut and I see Tsunade Sama our principal and Jiraiya sama our vice principal both with a horrified expressions on their now pale faces rushing to Naruto and then I hear, the most terrible heart breaking sound I will ever hear in my life, Tsunade sama's blood curling scream.

"MY GRANDSON IS DEAD!!"

'….Dead… he's dead…' the thoughts swirl around my head time and time I'm starting to hyper ventilate as they finally click in my head. Naruto is dead and now I am the loser I feel fresh tears falling across my face as I lose consciousness.

* * *

**(grabs tissue) ok well i think its depressing, please review to make up I'm giving away pocky this time and flames are welcomed.**

**I might write more for this story but I don't know if I should I might end up needing therapy but anything for you guys so cast your votes!**


End file.
